custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Cancellation...
I have some bad news, and good news. The Bad News First off, I'm sorry. Second off, I won't continue it. Third off, I'm just as sad as you, with the exception that I have plans that will make up for this terrible news. It's hard for me to write the words that will deliver the first piece of information... What is it? Fine, I'll tell you. After careful consideration, I am officially canceling BIONICLE: Chronicles. The project was too wide in scope for me to complete, and, after going through the plotholes that would have been created by my plans for the series, it wouldn't even be that good after completion. I knew it was coming sooner or later, as I just didn't have the motivation to work on it, and, again, the story would've seemed like a deadly tumor on the website. I wanted to make an epic rewrite of Story Era 2001, and instead No, I WILL NOT continue it at all. Please, don't ask. (Sorry, Pepsi...) The Good News My desire to rewrite year 2001, however, has NOT diminished. And I am happy to announce that a new, better storyline will be introduced. Title? Well, right now, I'm thinking of keeping it simple: Quest for the Masks How I got the idea for the new version? Well, of all things, I was writing an essay on the first year of BIONICLE for a school project (pick something you like, and write a composition about it. Seems weird for a sophomore assignment, right?). Anyway, I was looking at the storyline, and I noticed how cool the original BIONICLE storyline was. Had it really caught on and stayed closer to it's fantastic genre nature, it probably would be comparable to Lord of the Rings or Dune (something tells me that's a delusion...). So, since In the Affairs of Dragons leans more to the science fiction aspect of BIONICLE, this 2001 rewrite will lean closer to the fantasy aspect. It will keep only the 2001-2003 characters (again, sorry Pepsi. I'll reference Imperalux somehow), and no Metru Nui will appear. No fanon characters. Makuta will be Makuta and Mata Nui will be Mata Nui (and Mata Nui). A few fanon additions, but nothing even half as heavy as the stuff I did in Chronicles. I'm also planning to "humanize" the characters in it more. But I've done that a lot with ItAoD anyway, so that should be fine. I also won't make stand-alone character pages. It will be like a real book, rather than a wiki article. Speaking of ItAoD... In the Affairs of Dragons update I actually seem to be in a phase where writing this story is fairly easy (KNOCK ON WOOD, FAST!!!) *knocks on wood*. It's coming along fairly well, and I'm happy to announce that it will have a (rather short) sequel called Falling Sky. Also, I'd like some input on your views of ItAoD. I want some more comments from those of you who've read it. Feel free to speculate as well! Conclusion Again, sorry for Chronicle's cancellation. ---Deus Vult! 03:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts